One Day Family
by minamintsoo
Summary: [HIATUS] Namaku Oh Sehun. 22 tahun dan yatim piatu. Aku tidak pernah mengenal orang tuaku. Aku pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan yang sudah merawatku selama 17 tahun dan memulai perjalananku sejak itu. Dan beginilah kehidupanku setelah pergi seorang diri menuju dunia yang begitu asing. EXO COUPLE. HUNHAN. YAOI. Sehun's Journey
1. Chapter 1

One Day Family

.

.

 _Namaku Oh Sehun. 22 tahun dan yatim piatu. Aku tidak pernah mengenal orang tuaku._

 _Setiap kali aku bertanya pada wanita yang merawatku di sana, ia akan selalu mengatakan bahwa aku diletakkan di depan gereja ketika hujan deras beserta sebuah surat. "Tolong jaga Oh Sehun untukku," begitu isinya. Seorang pastor yang menemukanku membawaku ke panti asuhan ini yang kemudian menjadi rumahku._

 _Semakin bertambahnya usia, aku kemudian sadar bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan konyol. Aku tak pernah menanyakannya lagi semenjak aku sadar._

 _Ketika usiaku menginjak 17 tahun, aku memutuskan untuk memulai perjalanan hidupku sendiri. Entah bagaimana, aku berakhir hidup seperti ini._

.

.

disc: i only own the story. casts belong to themselves

Chapter 1

Oh Sehun 17 tahun.

Langit kota Seoul tidak bersabahat denganku hari ini. Ya, siapa juga yang akan menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Keluarga pun tidak ada. Pakaian seadaku, sekedar kaos oblong putih berlengan panjang dipadu celana training dan sandal jepit lusuh. Tidak ada sepeser uang pun di kantongku. Hujan yang mengguyur malam ini membuatku menggigil. Berjalan di tengah hujan ternyata sangat menyesakkan.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan kasihan dari orang-orang. Lirikan dan bisikkan mereka justru membuatku tidak nyaman. Berjalan sambil menunduk membuatku tak bisa memandang jelas apapun. Ini pertama kalinya aku kabur dari panti asuhan. Ya, benar-benar pergi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Pikiranku melayang-layang tak menentu. Sebenarnya demi apa aku berniat kabur? Aku bahkan belum sempat berbuat apapun pada panti asuhan yang sangat berjasa itu. Sempat aku merasa menjadi anak durhaka. Tap, sangkalan tentang diriku sendiri yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku sebenarnya benar-benar membuatku merasa rendah.

Aku adalah Oh Sehun, remaja beranjak dewasa yang tidak mengenal dunia luar. Aku meyakinkan diriku kembali. Sudah cukup lama aku berteduh di depan mini market yang beroperasi selama 24 jam. Langit tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Helaan napas yang keluar dari mulutku tidak bisa lagi kuhitung. Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan tidur di jalanan bersama para pengemis. Barangkali ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya.

Mungkin.

"Nak, sedang apa kau berteduh? Sekujur tubuhmu sudah basah kuyup." Aku mengira suara itu ditujukan padaku. Seorang bapak paruh baya berkumis tengah menyampirkan payung besarnya padaku. Sesaat aku terdiam. Aku harus bersikap apa?

"Apa kau punya tempat tinggal? Orang tuamu?", lanjut pria tambun tersebut. Pria itu menunjukkan senyum ramahnya padaku. Sebenarnya aku tinggal di panti asuhan, namun mengingat aku sedang kabur dan aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, aku menggeleng.

Bapak yang menyampirkan payung itu memberi seulas senyum hangat. "Ikutlah denganku. Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku selama yang kau mau."

Ajakan itu tentu sangat menggiurkan. Aku menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang. Aku sadar bahwa aku seharusnya lebih waspada. Bisa saja dia termasuk kalangan orang jahat yang memanfaatkan anak buangan untuk diperjualbelikan. Tapi aku terlalu lelah dan lapar. Suara hujan menemani kami di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah pria ini.

Sepertinya aku bisa agak tenang. Pria tambun ini memperkenalkan namanya untuk mengisi kekosongan diantara kami. "Namaku Kim Jungshin. Siapa namamu?"

Kujawab saja, "Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun? Nama yang bagus. Sepertinya kau seumuran dengan anakku. Hmm... biar kutebak, 19 tahun? 20 tahun?" Pria bernama Park Jungshin itu berbicara dengan logat yang lucu untukku. Sekilas, aku tersenyum tipis sekali. "Belum, aku baru 17 tahun tuan Kim."

Pria itu agak terkejut. "Ternyata sikapmu yang dewasa ya. Anak seusiamu biasanya hanya bermain-main dan tidak peduli sekitarnya."

Aku hanya memberinya 'hmm' sebagai jawaban.

Kami berdua memasuki sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar, di lantai 21 lift itu berhenti. "Ini rumahku. Passwordnya 1125. Kau tinggal memencetnya dan pintu akan terbuka."

Apartemen Kim Jungshin bisa terbilang luas. Aku hanya melirik dan bisa melihat besarnya. Kim Jungshin memberiku sandal lain yang kering. "Pakai ini. Akan kuambil handuk dan pakaian ganti. Setelah itu, kau bisa mandi di sana." Ia menunjuk kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Dengan kaku aku mengikuti arahannya sambil berpikir ada gerangan apa ia bersikap sebaik ini padaku?

Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah selesai mandi dengan air panas dan berganti pakaian miliknya sendiri. Aku memperhatikan banyak hal. Ia punya seorang istri dan anak laki-laki. Seraya dia memasak untukku dan keluarganya, aku duduk manis di ruang makan.

"Aku biasa memasak karena dulu profesiku adalah chef. Kuharap masakanku bisa diterima oleh lidahmu." Ia menyediakan banyak sekali makanan yang tak akan habis jika aku menyantapnya sendiri. "Sebentar lagi istri dan anakku pulang. Kita makan malam dulu baru bicara lagi, ya."

Aku beruntung sepertinya dia tidak jahat. "Umm, kenapa Anda membiarkanku tinggal bersamamu?" tanyaku berhati-hati.

Pria itu terdiam. "Kenapa ya? Aku sendiri heran karena itu kebiasaanku membawa orang asing kemari. Kau bisa tanya mereka nanti." Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Aku mengangguk.

Ketika pintu terbuka, suara seorang wanita dan laki-laki mulai memenuhi rumah. "Papaaa! Kami pulang~", seru seorang laki-laki yang sangat asing di telingaku. Suara itu tidak mirip siapapun yang ada di panti asuhan, sungguh. Suara itu melengking dengan nada yang seirama. "Pa, jangan bilang ada tamu lagi di rumah?", kali ini sang wanita bersuara.

"Kalian akhirnya pulang. Hai, Jongdae, istriku sayang." Kim Jungshin melambai dari tempatnya berdiri. Benar saja, anaknya Kim Jungshin langsung bertatapan mata denganku. "Wow, pemuda itu benar-benar beda dengan yang dulu Papa pernah bawa kemari! Dia tampan!"

Dia menghampiriku dengan mata besarnya yang berkilat. Tatapan kami bertemu, tapi aku segera menghindar. "Hei, kau benar-benar tampan! Siapa namamu? Aku Kim Jongdae!"

"Aku… Oh Sehun." Sepertinya dia tipe yang enerjik.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun? Namamu keren. Wow, dilihat darimana pun… wajahmu benar-benar membuatku iri!"

Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud orang bernama Kim Jongdae ini. Kubilang saja terima kasih sebagai balasan. "Chen-chen, jangan buat tamu papamu tidak nyaman. Makanlah dulu." Sepertinya ibu itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Chen? Jika tidak salah dengar. Kim Jongdae yang sadar akan ekspresi tanda tanyaku menjawab, "Chen-chen itu panggilanku. Panggil saja aku Chen, kita akan akrab dalam waktu dekat, Oh Sehun!"

Aku memandang kearah Kim Jungshin. Pria itu memberi senyuman kepastian.

"Mari makan semua, ayo Sehun. Jangan sungkan-sungkan."

Dan beginilah aku memulai keluarga asing pertamaku.

 _Berjuanglah Oh Sehun, diriku._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC or delete?_

 _Tiba-tiba terinspirasi membuat ff ini. Padahal lagi sakit parah #curhatabaikan_

 _Anyway, review biar author tau ya kalian tertarik or not._

 _EXO Lotto keren, tapi Yoo Jaesuk X EXO dancing king gara-gara Infinite Challenge bener-bener shocking bisa diterima SM untuk SM Station :))_


	2. Chapter 2 - Chen's Family END

One Day Family

Chapter 2 – Chen's Family END

Disc : all casts belong to themselves. I only own the story.

.

.

Oh Sehun 17 tahun.

Tahun 2011

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 17 tahun hidupku, Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya, empuknya dan kenyamanan sebuah kasur yang benar-benar berkualitas. Mungkin.

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu menahu tentang kualitas suatu barang. Tetapi yang kurasakan ini tentunya amat berbeda dengan yang kurasakan sebelumnya.

Tuan Kim membiarkanku tidur bersama anaknya, Jongdae yang dengan sangat terbuka menerima kehadiranku di kamar pribadinya. Kesan pertamaku akan kamar tidur lelaki yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua itu amat sederhana. Tidak ada kemewahan di dalamnya kecuali sebuah _keyboard_ dan tumpukan buku partitur yang penuh coretan. Ukuran kamarnya bisa dibilang sangat luas dengan cat warna krem tua.

Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jongdae dengan jelas di setiap sudut ruangannya. Dia yang sudah terlelap di sampingku mendengkur halus. Punggung tubuhnya yang bertolak denganku samar-samar terlihat dalam kegelapan.

Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aku tidak terbiasa dengan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh keluarga ini. Aku tak pernah menyangka menerima kehangatan yang selama ini kudambakan ternyata amat sulit. Mataku memandang langit-langit kamar yang hanya tergantung sebuah lampu.

Mataku tak bisa menutup.

Mungkin ini yang namanya insomnia, batinku.

Dulu aku pernah begadang selama tiga hari yang berakhir mendapat amarah dan nasihat membosankan dari pengasuh panti karena selalu bermain sepanjang malam. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku tidak bisa tidur.

"Apa kau insomnia?", tanyanya heran.

Itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar kosa kata "insomnia".

Aku kembali bertanya, "Apa itu insomnia?"

Wanita 42 tahun yang selama ini menjagaku mendesah. "Itu adalah situasi di mana kau sama sekali tidak bisa tidur meski kau mengantuk, Sehun sayang."

Namun, aku menggeleng. Aku hanya iseng begadang karena bosan. Setengah berbohong.

"Jangan lakukan lagi kalau kau memang tidak insomnia. Begadang tidak baik untukmu yang masih kecil. Janji?" Aku yang saat itu masih penurut melilitkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingking wanita tersebut. "Janji."

Kini, aku terus membulak-balikkan tubuhku gelisah.

Aku benar-benar lelah tapi tidak bisa terlelap. Aku melirik jam digital di sebelah sisi Jongdae saat duduk di atas ranjang.

Masih jam 2 pagi.

Aku mengeluh mengacak rambut hitamku yang sudah agak memanjang.

"Kau tidak tidur, Sehun?"

Mendadak aku terkesiap melihat Jongdae membuka matanya, melirik ke arahku . "Ah—Jongdae hyung, maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Jongdae ikut duduk menghadapku. "Tidak, aku terbangun. Panggil saja aku Chen, Sehun. Aku merasa pacarku sedang kesal padaku jika kau memanggilku begitu."

Aku mencerna ucapan pemuda ini sejenak. "Ah, hyung sudah punya pacar. Kurasa aku harus membiasakan diri memanggil hyung 'Chen'."

Jong—Ah maksudku Chen memberi senyumannya. "Ya, begitulah. Astaga aku jadi malu blak-blakkan denganmu. Padahal kita baru mengenal… Haha." Ia mengusap tengkuknya malu-malu.

Sejenak tidak ada satu pun suara di antara kami hingga Chen memecah keheningan tersebut. "Umm… Apa kau mau makan? Sepertinya kau tidak bisa tidur karena belum biasa." Tawaran itu terasa asing di telingaku. "Tapi ini sudah mau menjelang fajar."

Chen mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tertawa ringan. Ia menghidupkan lampu kamar dari tombol saklar di dekatnya. "Astaga Sehun, sepertinya kau belum pernah makan tengah malam, ya? Apa di panti asuhan kau harus menjadi contoh bagi anak-anak kecil yang lain?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku benar-benar buta akan dunia luar. Aku tidak tahu budaya Seoul sebenarnya. Tidak pernah keluar dan tak ada alat komunikasi yang bisa kugunakan selain TV dan telepon. Punya ponsel saja tidak.

Chen menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya hidupmu benar-benar datar. Baiklah, karena aku sedang lapar aku akan memesankan banyak makanan. Kau harus menemaniku, Sehun. Aku jamin lain kali kau mau mengulanginya."

Chen turun dari ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya. Sepertinya ia tengah menelepon. Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat Chen benar-benar memesan makanan di waktu semalam ini.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, suara bel rumah terdengar. Chen segera membukanya dan kembali dengan dua kantong besar. Sembari bersiul, ia meletakkan semuanya di atas meja makan. " _Here you go_ , ayam goreng tanpa tulang! Aku tidak tahu kau suka rasa apa, jadi kupesan saja yang paket mix. Aku suka semua, sih."

Aku hanya memperhatikan Chen yang membuka kotak makanan berisi ayam goreng dengan aroma yang benar-benar menggiurkan. Chen menuangkan cola di kedua gelas lalu ikut duduk di hadapanku yang sudah mendahului.

Aku seperti memasuki dunia baru. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kita bisa memesan makanan semalam ini. Apalagi delivery. Chen sudah mulai makan kemudian menatapku. "Makanlah. Aku tidak enak kalau makan sendiri."

Kemudian aku meraih sepotong ayam yang saosnya merah. Entah rasa apa. Aku mulai mengunyah dan merasakan lidahku terbakar. Entah bagaimana ekspresiku saat makan ayam sepedas ini sampai-sampai Chen tertawa.

"Itu ayam dengan bumbu terpedas, Sehun! Aku saja tidak terlalu bisa makan itu. Astaga, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa… Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar polos!"

Aku meneguk cola dengan cepat. Rasa pedasnya masih menguar di lidahku. Sungguh, ini rasa terpedas yang pernah kucoba. "Ini, coba rasa madu. Mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa pedasnya." Aku mencomot ayam dari Chen kemudian memakannya.

Rasa manis madunya jauh lebih enak daripada yang tadi. Tapi tetap saja pedas.

"Masih pedas, Chen hyung…"

"Makan saja yang keju, madu dan ori. Ternyata kau tidak bisa makan pedas, Sehun." Chen menunjuk ke arah potongan ayam lain. Ia mengambil ayam dengan warna merah yang tadi kuambil. "Walau pedas, aku tetap suka karena enak." Ia terkekeh.

Ini pertama kalinya aku makan lewat tengah malam seperti ini. Bersama orang lain. Pengalaman baru dan aneh.

"Sehun, bagaimana kau melewati hari-harimu? Kudengar dari Papa kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?" Chen bertanya sembari mengunyah tanpa henti. Aku memberi seulas senyum tipis sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku dulu di panti asuhan. Dari lahir sampai kemarin Tuan Kim membawaku kemari. Apakah ia memang sebaik ini pada semua orang?"

Chen melebarkan matanya. Tatapannya seolah tak percaya saat mata kami bertemu. "Benar? Lalu kenapa kau bilang tak punya tempat tinggal?"

"Karena aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

Kini aku memandang langit-langit tinggi nan putih. "Aku satu-satunya yatim piatu yang sudah dewasa namun tak seorang pun mengadopsiku."

Pemuda itu hanya memberi tatapan sendu. "Jadi, selama ini kau sendiri? Sekolah? Teman?" Walau ragu, kurasa aku bisa menceritakan sedikit pada Chen.

"Aku putus sekolah saat SMP. Mereka tak sanggup membiayai sekolahku. Temanku hanya anak-anak panti serta pengasuh di sana. Setiap hari, kegiatanku hanya membantu adik-adik lainnya, bersih-bersih dan olahraga ringan. Sisanya aku menganggur. Aku tidak punya apa-apa, makanya hidupku sangat bebas."

Chen terlihat sedih ketika aku mengatakannya. Apa aku salah bicara? "Umm.. kita habiskan dulu semua makanan ini. Setelah itu aku mau cerita sepanjang malam. Kita begadang saja hari ini, toh besok juga hari Minggu."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Begadang? Sungguh?

"Aku serius, Sehun. Banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui darimu."

Beginilah bagaimana kami berakhir duduk di balkon dengan dua cangkir teh hangat menghadap jalan raya Seoul yang tak pernah padam. Udaranya begitu dingin, sampai-sampai Chen meminjamkan sweaternya padaku. Hebat, setelah cola malah minum teh.

Chen hyung benar-benar menunjukkan gaya hidupnya yang takkan pernah kualami jika aku bertahan di panti.

"Jadi… Kita mau bicara apa?" tanyaku.

Chen menyesap tehnya sebelum membalas. "Tidak ada hal khusus. Hanya sekedar cerita, berbagi pengalaman. Apa kau mau aku memulai duluan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Hmm… dariku, aku selalu membicarakan kekasihku yang sangat berharga seperti kedua orang tuaku. Namanya Kim Minseok, setahun lebih tua dan kami sudah mengenal kurang lebih lima tahun sejak SMA. Kami sama-sama ikut ekstrakurikuler paduan suara saat itu. Aku dan dia cepat akrab karena selain hobi yang sama, dia juga selalu menemaniku. Sejujurnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang popular di sekolah. Namun, sejak aku mengenalnya semua berubah."

Ia menyila kakinya di atas kursi, mensejajarkan tangannya untuk menggenggam ujung kursi sembari bersandar santai. "Saat kelulusannya, Minseok hyung tiba-tiba memelukku saat aku menemuinya untuk mengucapkan selamat. Aku bertanya, apa yang dia inginkan sebagai hadiah kelulusan." Kuperhatikan wajah Chen yang memerah saat berhenti sejenak. Senyumnya seperti menyengir. "Dia bilang, dia mau aku menjadi pacarnya saat itu juga. Tentu saja aku terkejut bukan main."

"Lalu, hyung menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja! Walau aku malu bukan main, tapi aku juga menyukainya. Sampai sekarang, aku tak bisa melupakannya termasuk ekspresi bahagia Minseok hyung saat itu. Ia kembali memelukku, bahkan mencium kening kepalaku di depan umum. Oh, sungguh dia benar-benar terlalu senang sampai lupa tempat." Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa henti merona.

Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar cerita nyata tentang kisah romantic seperti ini. Ada perasaan yang bebeda, seperti… keinginan untuk punya seseorang yang disukai juga. Namun aku berpikir lebih jauh. Apa aku pernah menyukai seseorang? Mencintainya? Atau paling dasarnya menyayangi?

 _Pernahkah?_

"Giliranmu Sehun. Aku sudah cerita pengalamanku."

Suara nyaring Chen seolah memerintahku. Padahal tidak, mungkin ia punya sikap keras kepala sampai-sampai aku merasakannya.

"Aku… tidak pernah mengenal orang tuaku. Kehidupanku sangat datar, tidak ada peristiwa yang menarik untuk diceritakan, sebenarnya. Tapi aku bisa bilang rutinitasku selama di panti sebenarnya cukup untuk membuatku bosan setengah mati."

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali bercerita.

"Setiap hari setelah putus sekolah, aku hanya membantu semua orang mulai dari mencuci pakaian, mengurusi anak-anak dan menemani mereka bermain. Aku yang sama-sama yatim piatu di sana justru diperlakukan sama seperti pengasuh lainnya oleh anak-anak karena punya aktivitas yang sama dengan mereka, kecuali memasak."

Pandangan Chen yang sendu itu membuatku tidak enak, tapi tiba-tiba aku ingin mencurahkan semua beban hatiku. Tidak, paling tidak setengah dari beban itu. Aku tidak boleh munafik.

"Bicara tentang teman, aku dulunya pernah punya saat SD dan itu sudah lama sekali. Itu pun tak bertahan lama. Aku lebih banyak menyendiri dan irit bicara. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa itu kehidupan, tujuan hidupku dan lainnya yang kalian anggap biasa, seperti makan tengah malam tadi semuanya asing bagiku."

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu terlihat semakin sedih saat aku selesai. "Kenapa…. Kenapa kau harus hidup dalam kesusahan seperti itu, sih? Kenapa kau baru bersikap memberontak sekarang? Seharusnya kau bisa hidup normal, bermain, bersikap nakal dan hal menyenangkan lainnya. Aku kan jadi merasa bersalah sudah membuatmu mengingat pengalaman pahitmu…"

Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi sebulir air mata yang sudah mengaliri pipiku tanpa kusadari ternyata menjadi penyebabnya. Ia menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. "Entah seberat apapun masa lalumu, kau boleh tinggal di sini sepuasnya sebagai adikku. Aku akan bicara pada Papa dan Mama."

Ucapan tulus Chen ketika ia mengelus punggungku berhasil membuatku mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ingin mengeluarkan semua beban berat ini lewat tangisan bagai anak kecil yang terluka parah.

"Menangis saja, Sehun sayang. Aku tahu pasti berat sekali hidupmu."

Lalu, seperti baru menemukan sebuah keluarga yang hilang dari hidupku, aku menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Chen hyung. Bahu lebar seseorang yang baru saja mengklaimku menjadi adiknya. Bagian dari sebuah keluarga yang tak pernah kumiliki.

Hari itu juga, aku merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga sebenarnya. Keluarga yang menjadi _rumahku_.

.

.

-One Day Family-

.

.

Setelah berhenti menangis, hatiku rasanya sangat lega dan ringan. Aku benar-benar menumpahkan semuanya. Aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri juga Chen hyung yang menghiburku.

"Sehun, nanti pagi kita jogging bareng, ya sama Minseok hyung," ujar Chen.

"Jogging? Hyung biasa olahraga?"

"Yup, tentunya sama Minseok hyungku. Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian jadinya kamu punya teman bicara selain aku. Lagipula, kurasa kau harus membentuk otot, Sehunnie. Kau kurus sekali."

Sehunnie?

Aku agak geli mendengar panggilan itu. Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri jika Chen hyung akan terus memanggilku begitu.

"Membentuk otot?", balasku.

"Umm. Kau kurus seperti hanya tulang saja. Aku jadi takut kalau kau rapuh nantinya."

"Tapi, aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sehun. Aku dan Minseok hyung bisa jadi mentor gym yang hebat untukmu! Sekarang, kita bersiap-siap saja. Sudah jam lima kurang. Minseok hyung akan menjemputku jam 6, aku akan pinjami baju trainingku nanti."

"Baiklah."

"Oh, berarti setelah olahraga pagi kita bisa belanja untuk kebutuhanmu. Aku bakal pinjam kartu Papa."

Mataku melebar. Ia benar-benar berniat membelikanku pakaian dan lainnya? Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, ia melanjutkan, "Tenang saja. Kau akan tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang tidak diketahui. Aku tak masalah jika kau tinggal di sini, lagi pula aku sudah lama ingin punya adik."

Matanya yang bersinar menunjukkan keseriusannya. Aku tidak bisa menolak juga, aku tidak punya apapun dan jika keluar dari sini sama sama aku mengorbankan kupon rumah gratis yang didapat dengan situasi yang sangat langka.

 _Tuhan, jika aku harus berpisah dengan keluarga yang sudah berjasa memungutku ini biarlah perpisahan yang masuk akal terjadi apabila aku harus meninggalkan keluarga ini._

Sesudah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan setelan pakaian training Chen hyung, aku duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga memandangi cahaya matahari yang mulai menunjukkan dirinya di pagi hari Minggu sejuk.

Chen hyung bersiul ria sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sepertinya sedang menghubungi pacarnya, Minseok hyung. Rona merah di wajahnya tidak bisa ditutupi. Kedua orang tua Chen pun baru bangun ketika mendapati kami sudah siap untuk pergi.

Saat Chen bilang kalau Kim Minseok sudah menunggu di bawah, kami berpamitan pada mereka.

"Chen-Chen!", seru seseorang dengan nyaring ketika kami tiba di pintu keluar apartemen. Ia melambai ke arah kami dengan senyumnya.

"Hyung!" kulihat Chen segera membalas dan... Oh, mereka berpelukan.

Aku berdiri di belakang Chen, memandangi mereka penuh makna. Kim Minseok yang merupakan pacar Chen ternyata sangat jauh dari bayanganku. Kupikir ia akan tinggi dan maskulin seperti Chen. Namun ia malah terlihat lebih muda dari usianya dan mirip hamster?

"Hyung, ini Oh Sehun. Orang yang kubicarakan semalam.", ujar Chen mendorongku untuk mensejajarkan diri. "Hee... Kamu Oh Sehun? Aku Minseok, pacar Chen. Kau tinggi!" Tiba-tiba saja ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengukur perbedaan tinggi kami. Aku melebarkan mataku terkejut saat ia mendekat.

"Iya, kan. Tidak pendek seperti hyung!"

"Apa katamu, Chen? Biar begini aku awet muda!"

"Awet muda sampai-sampai hyung dikira masih SMA padahal Oh Sehun yang paling muda di sini. Wek."

Aku merengut pada mereka yang kemudian beradu mulut sambil berkejaran yang diakhiri dengan Kim Minseok yang berhasil melakukan headlock pada Chen. Apakah semua orang seperti ini ketika mereka mengejek satu sama lain?

Aku mendadak iri pada mereka yang sangat intim bahkan Chen berani mencium kening Minseok di tengah jalan seperti ini seolah dunia ini milik mereka berdua. Hampir lupa tujuan utama, aku menyusul mereka yang sudah mendahului saat mereka berteriak ke arahku, "Sehun! Ayo cepat, nanti ketinggalan lho!"

 _Mereka benar-benar kompak_ , batinku.

Menyusuri Sungai Han sambil berolahraga di pagi hari adalah hal baru bagiku. Aku menyadari banyak hal, seperti mereka rata-rata berolahraga sambil memakai headset baik individu maupun berpasangan bahkan berkelompok. Banyak juga yang bersepeda atau sekedar jalan pagi. Jalan raya pun sudah padat meski masih pagi.

Awalnya, kami jogging sambil bicara pendek. Kim Minseok yang baby face ternyata sikapnya maskulin dan dewasa sesuai usianya. Kim Minseok yang kadang kekanak-kanakkan dan ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Chen.

Kami makan tteokpokki di sebuah kedai kecil favorit mereka selesai olahraga pagi. Mereka bercerita bahwa kedai kecil ini sangat sering mereka kunjungi sejak mereka masih SMA. Kemudian Minseok hyung yang mengetahui situasiku dari Chen selain bersimpati padaku juga memberiku banyak saran.

Chen seperti mempermainkan pacarnya membalas, "Wow, ternyata kau bisa dewasa kalau ada anak polos seperti Sehun ya."

Kim Minseok yang sudah terbiasa menanggapi, "Aku hanya bersikap seperti anak kecil denganmu, Chen." Yang berakhir dengan rona merah di wajah Chen. Aku tertawa kecil. Ah, ternyata begini rasanya punya teman yang sebaya.

.

.

One Day Family

.

.

Keluarga Kim menjadi tempat pertama aku bisa bersikap selayaknya anak seusiaku meski kebiasaanku masih sama. Aku selalu membantu mereka menyiapkan makanan, mencuci piring, melakukan laundry serta membersihkan rumah. Awalnya mereka keberatan karena aku dianggap sebagai tamu homestay, katanya.

Lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa dan aku mulai membaur seperti aku memang bagian dari mereka sejak dulu. Tuan Kim Jungshin mengajarkanku memasak mulai dari makanan kecil sampai makanan berat untuk berbagai porsi.

Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat bersama mereka. Kupikir satu minggu saja akan membuat mereka jengkel. Kenyataannya, aku bisa bertahan satu bulan.

Aku sempat melupakan masa laluku di panti asuhan sejak aku merasa nyaman. Namun, belakangan ini tiba-tiba saja aku kembali teringat dan merasa, ini tidak benar.

Sebaik apapun mereka sampai rela menyediakan segalanya bagiku, aku tetap berpikir ini pasti ada batasnya. Aku tidak bisa berada di sini selamanya. Aku takut aku menjadi penghalang bagi mereka.

Dua bulan... Tiga bulan berlalu dan aku semakin dihantui rasa gelisah juga bersalah. Mungkin aku berlebihan karena mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengusirku. Tapi hatiku tidak. Aku merasa aku harus keluar dari rumah ini dan mencari tempat baru.

Secepatnya.

.

.

One Day Family

.

.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Entah ini dianggap melarikan diri atau tidak, satu malam penuh aku berpikir dan menyatakan pada diriku sendiri ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku seorang yatim piatu. Aku adalah orang yang tidak punya apapun selain diriku sendiri. Semua yang disediakan oleh keluarga ini hanyalah fasilitas sementara.

Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana mereka sampai mengajakku ke mall hanya untuk membelikanku pakaian, peralatan mandi, tas, sepatu, aksesoris dan sebagainya. Sampai sekarang, aku tak habis pikir kenapa mereka dengan santai mau mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang sangat besar hanya demi seseorang yang baru mereka kenal.

Aku amat berterima kasih dan harus membalas jasa mereka walau tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku akan meninggalkan keluarga ini tanpa mereka ketahui.

Kemudian, secarik surat yang kutulis sebagai pesan terakhir serta eksistensi terakhirku di rumah ini kutinggalkan di papan post-it mereka.

Perasaan berdebar ketika aku membereskan semua barang yang kumiliki dalam sebuah tas besar ketika menyiapkan diri untuk pergi benar-benar tidak nyata bagiku. Maksudnya, aku bahkan datang dengan tangan kosong saat itu.

Siapa yang akan menyangka aku akan pergi dengan sebuah tas besar berisi barang 'milikku' yang merupakan hadiah dari Tuan Kim Jungshin sekeluarga.

Sebenarnya aku sempat berpikir dua kali untuk pergi karena bisa saja aku benar-benar menjadi gelandangan kali ini. Tidak mungkin aku akan kembali setelah memberi surat perpisahan tanpa balas jasa. Sekalipun ya, aku bertekad kembali dengan hal yang bisa menjadi balas jasaku kepada mereka.

Aku berencana pergi ketika mereka semua sudah terlelap. Kini semua persiapan sudah selesai. Aku tinggal menunggu waktu yang pas. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi, aku tak berbalik ketika kakiku melangkah keluar dari sana.

.

.

One Day Family

.

.

Chen dan kedua orang tuanya bangun menjelang pukul 8. Saat bangun, Chen tidak menemukan Oh Sehun yang selama ini selalu tidur lebih lama sehingga ia selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Mungkin saja Sehun sudah bangun duluan, pikirnya.

Ketika ke dapur untuk menemukan kedua orang tuanya yang berkutat memasak, Chen masih tidak melihat Oh Sehun. "Pa, Ma, kalian lihat Sehun?", tanya Chen.

"Mungkin dia masih tidur, Chen. Kenapa?" sang ibu membalas.

"Tapi dia tidak ada di kamarku, Ma." Chen kembali berucap.

"Sungguh?"

Chen kemudian melihat ke arah post-it di mana Sehun menempelkan pesannya. Mata Chen melebar saat sadar bahwa itu pesan dari Sehun. Ia kemudian sadar bahwa semua barang Sehun juga tidak ada ketika ia mencari di semua ruangan.

"Chen, kau kenapa?"

"Pa, Ma, Sehun pergi! Dia membawa semua barangnya!", seru Chen dengan suara melengking. "Dia meninggalkan surat untuk kita."

.

 _Kepada Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim dan Chen hyung,_

 _Sebenarnya aku sempat berpikir untuk membatalkan rencana gila pergi dari rumah anda tanpa mengabari sama sekali. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa selamanya tinggal di rumah anda senyaman ini. Aku tidak berhak untuk mendapatkan kebebasan semudah yang kalian berikan padaku._

 _Aku sangat berterima kasih kalian sudah baik hati menerimaku yang menyedihkan ini dan mengajari banyak hal dalam kehidupan yang masih tak kumengerti apa artinya dan apa tujuannya. Mungkin ini alasan yang paling masuk akal mengapa aku memutuskan untuk pergi; mencari identitasku sendiri dan berusaha memahami arti hidupku sendiri dengan berkelana._

 _Sungguh, aku tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan segala bentuk perhatian kasih sayang serta perlindungan kalian yang berhasil membuatku berpikir 'keluargaku' tanpa perlu ditanyakan._

 _Aku jadi basa-basi begini karena tidak tahu apa kata perpisahan yang tepat. Aku menulis ini karena jika aku harus berhadapan dengan kalian, tidak mungkin aku bisa pergi dengan perasaan enteng semetara saat menulis ini saja hatiku sudah berat._

 _Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi di lain waktu dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan berbalas budi atas segalanya._

 _Aku akan berjuang dengan kemampuanku sendiri menapaki dunia asing ini._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

TBC

AN: maaf belum ada HunHan momentnya ./

Aku usahain chapter depan mereka udah ketemu. Semoga aja alurnya gak kecepatan nantinya.

Anyway, thanks a lot atas semua review, fav dan foll nya! Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti ^^


End file.
